rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Elevenworth Prison
Elevenworth Prison the 13th episode of season 2 of Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties. Plot A prison guard rushes into the office of the Warden, and announces that there’s another one in the center of the main yard. The pair looks out of the window, and there is a submarine. This is apparently the third submarine that the prisoners have built. The guards drench the vessel in kerosene and put a match to it, but this does not work, because unlike the previous submarines, this one is made of asbestos. In a nearby cell are Snidely Whiplash, and his cellmate, Rollo. Seeing that the guards are going to leave the sub where it is, Snidely informs him of his plan to wait for the monsoon season, when the yard will fill with water, and the two will be able to sail the submarine over the prison’s walls. The two convicts then retire to Snidely’s workbench, where they build a torpedo. The Warden of the prison, becoming worried, calls the RCMP camp, where Dudley Do-Right hands the phone to the bathing Inspector Fenwick, nearly electrocuting him. Hearing the details of the submarine, the Inspector becomes worried, and Dudley informs him that he has a plan, have the Inspector go undercover as a prisoner. Fenwick likes the idea, but instead sends Dudley to Elevenworth. Dudley explains his plan to the Warden, who thinks that it is brilliant, except that Dudley will be spotted as a Mounty because of his uniform. The point is lost on Dudley. Placed in the cell with Snidely and Rollo, Snidely immediately suspects that the fellow prison is Do-Right, and asks him what he is prison for. Dudley responds with a bad joke, and Snidely is now certain that it is Dudley. Snidely takes the torpedo, and prepares to hit Dudley with it, when the monsoon rains begin, and the prison yard floods. Snidely uses Dudley’s head to break a hole in the prison wall, but before he can finish him off, Dudley announces that he has gone “stir crazy” from his minutes in the prison. So, Snidely and Rollo take the torpedo and Dudley, and board the submarine. The Warden threatens to fire on the submarine, so Snidely orders Dudley to put the torpedo in the tube, which he does...backwards. Instead of the torpedo hitting the main gate and freeing the convicts, it explodes inside the submarine. The resulting explosion opens the main gate, releasing the water, and allowing in the highest ranking officer in the Canadian Navy, Admiral Dewey Dare. The Admiral is furious, as Elevenworth Prison was condemned thirty years previously, and the place is now a submarine base. As such, the Warden got twenty years in prison, where he shared a cell with Whiplash, Rollo, Do-Right and Inspector Fenwick. It seems that the Inspector was imprisoned for sinking the Lusitania in his bathtub. Characters Appearing * Dudley Do-Right * Horse * Inspector Fenwick * Rollo * Snidely Whiplash Trivia * This is the third episode to not include Nell Fenwick, the previous one being The Centaur. * This is the third episode to actually show Snidely Whiplash in jail. Gallery Dudley_shocking_the_Inspector.png|Dudley shocking the Inspector. Dudley_pretending_to_be_a_prisoner.png|Dudley pretending to be a prisoner. Boarding_the_submarine.png|Snidely, Rollo and Dudley board the submarine. Snidely_Rollo_and_Dudley_in_prison.png|Snidely, Rollo and Dudley in prison. Episode List List of Dudley Do-Right episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dudley Do-Right Cartoons